The present invention relates to supports for endless grinding sleeves.
In the prior art such supports have been designed for example in the form of grinding rolls or grinding porcupines. The casing of known grinding rolls or grinding porcupines is made of rubber-like rods or bristles forming the desired elastic connection between the grinding porcupine and the endless grinding sleeve. The rods extend radially outwardly and form the casing of the support. In this case the rods are all of the same size so that the casing part of the grinding porcupine is cylindrical. A shortcoming experienced with these known systems is that on pressing them against a workpiece the endless grinding sleeve is strongly bent and may be turned in relation to the roll in the circumferential direction. If there is such bending and twisting of the endless grinding sleeve, parts of the same are likely to be overstrained and in many cases this will be the cause of damage to the sleeve. Furthermore the endless grinding sleeve is likely to be damaged at the time it is being fixed in place on the grinding roll, because the outer diameter of the roll is always made a little smaller than the inner diameter of the endless grinding sleeve because of the production tolerances may not in all cases be completely realized. In the case of grinding rolls with a metal outer case the grinding outer face of the grinding sleeve is not elastic and giving enough in its properties.